


5+1: Bracelets

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blink and you'll miss it, Bracelets, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: 5 times Patrick accidentally plays with Jonny's bracelets, +1 time he does it on purpose.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 13
Kudos: 300





	5+1: Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitchasslowry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchasslowry/gifts).



> Dedicated to [Lindsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchasslowry/pseuds/bitchasslowry), who has indulged and encouraged my obsession with [Jonny's bracelets](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/post/620821205207891968/jonny-bracelets) and gave me the idea for this!

It's stupid, is what it is. Everyone knows about Patrick's so-called oral fixation; he's been teased for years about chewing on his mouth guard, his hoodie strings, his fingers. It's not something he ever paid attention to until his friends started pointing it out. It's just that, now that he realizes he's doing it, he's making a conscious effort to _not_ do it. Whenever he finds himself chewing on something, he puts it down, throws it away, sits on his hands, _anything_ to make himself stop. The problem is, now he gets fidgety. Chewing on things was somehow soothing to him, keeping him relaxed when he was anxious or tired or worried, but there's nothing he can think of to replace it with; nothing that helps calm him down in the moment.

And then there's Jonny and his stupid bracelets.

1.

The first time it happens is at the convention. Patrick… really doesn't like crowds. He doesn't like to be touched by strangers, for one, and just the massive size of the crowd of people wanting pictures or autographs steals his breath away a little bit. Don't get him wrong, he loves the fans, but… he prefers them on the other side of the glass. The team's all huddled together, hiding out in a conference room before they're called out for photo ops and panel discussions. Jonny's standing next to him, close because he always takes up Patrick's space like he owns it.

At first, Patrick doesn't even realize that he's doing it. Jonny doesn't react, doesn't even look at him, as engrossed as he is in his conversation with Crow. He sees Sharpy across the room, shooting him odd looks, and that's when he looks down. He's surprised when he sees that he has a finger hooked through the back of Jonny's bracelet. There's no way Jonny _hadn't_ noticed, even distracted by conversation, but he hadn't reacted at all. Patrick pulls his hand away fast, and that _does_ earn him an odd look. A flush crawls its way up his cheeks and he looks away, ready to flee and find someone to start a conversation with, until Jonny's hand lands on the small of his back. Patrick whips his head around, but Jonny's not looking at him anymore. He thinks of stepping away anyway, but at his slightest movement, Jonny fists a hand in the back of his jersey to keep him in place.

Someone takes a picture of them, Patrick flushed and panicked and Jonny calm and collected, holding onto Patrick's jersey. Patrick saves it to his phone.

2.

The second time, they're at Sharpy's for the team barbeque.

Sharpy may not technically be a part of the team anymore, but he's still the obvious choice to hold the barbeques and he genuinely enjoys doing it. It's mostly to welcome the new guys traded to the team over the summer, and Jonny's making his rounds, chatting with everyone and laughing. Patrick thinks about joining him, but he's tired today and he doesn't really feel like making idle chatter. Instead, he goes over to sit with Cat and Stromer, knowing they'll be so caught up with each other that they'll barely notice him sitting there. It makes him smile, watching them bicker while they play whatever game they're playing. It reminds him a little bit of him and Jonny when they were younger, always snipping at each other over something. He can especially see himself in the way Stromer looks at Brinks: adoring in a way that Patrick is sure is mirrored in how he himself looks at Jonny. Brinks is either oblivious, or not interested and Patrick feels a pang of sympathy for Stromer. He knows what it feels like, being on the other end of that.

He jumps a little bit when a hand lands on his left shoulder, and he reaches up automatically to wrap a hand around what he knows is Jonny's wrist. He tilts his head back to look up at Jonny, standing close enough to Patrick that he ends up resting his head on Jonny's stomach. Jonny doesn't move away, just smiles down at him fondly, bringing his other hand to rest on Patrick's other shoulder.

"Having fun?" he asks, shooting an amused glance to the still-bickering pair.

"Don't they remind you of us when we were younger?" Patrick asks wistfully.

"I don't know, I think we had them beat," Jonny laughs, reaching up to tug gently on one of Patrick's curls. "We were way more obnoxious."  
"Only because you yelled at me all the time," Patrick argues, finding he had unconsciously hooked his fingers around Jonny's bracelets again. "We wouldn't have fought nearly as much if you had been more chill, Captain Serious." Jonny makes a face down at him, tugging a little harder on his hair.

"Whatever, Peekaboo, you gave it back just as good," he shoots back. They both try to pretend they're not grinning at each other when he realizes Brinks and Stromer have gone quiet. He tilts his head back down to look at them, only to find them both staring back, looking mildly shocked. He feels himself going bright red and releases Jonny's bracelet, but can't help himself from trailing his fingers down Jonny's hand as he drops his own back down to his lap.

"You guys ready to eat?" he asks them, seeing a huge plate of burgers being set down on the picnic table. That's enough to distract them. They're gone before he's even on his feet. Jonny waits for him, and as they walk over to join the large group surrounding the food tables, he swears he feels the ghost of Jonny's fingers brushing against his own.

3.

The third time, they're at a bar after a series of decisive wins that leave the Hawks in first place in Central.

Patrick doesn't feel like drinking, but he's _happy_. They've had a rough couple of years, and it seems like the team is really meshing this year. There's an easy camaraderie that makes playing together _fun_ again and Patrick basks in the relaxed atmosphere at the table.

Jonny breaks him out of his reverie when he plunks a water bottle on the table in front of Patrick, and then sits so close that their thighs are pressed together. He reaches out and pats Patrick on the knee a couple times in greeting, and then leaves his hand, warm and heavy, on Patrick's thigh.

That's another thing that's become easier; Jonny's touches have been loose and free, moreso than they usually are. He doesn't seem to care who's watching, or what they might think as he sits close and puts his hands on Patrick wherever he sees fit. Patrick tries to tell himself that he does it to everyone, that the wins are making Jonny relaxed, which is making him more tactile. But he's wanted Jonny for years, and when Jonny's full attention is on him, when he's touching Patrick like he _owns_ him… it's hard not to feel like Jonny wants him back. He cracks open the water bottle and knocks his knuckles against Jonny's hand in thanks. If he leaves his hand there, fingers resting against Jonny's wrist, well… Jonny doesn't seem to mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Jonny asks softly, startling him. Patrick shrugs.

"I'm just happy," he says, trying not to let any of his sappy feelings show on his face. The way Jonny smiles back at him, soft and fond, makes Patrick's heart race. Like he's happy, too. Like he's happy that _Patrick's_ happy. He almost can't stand to look at him, for the way it makes him feel like he's going to vibrate out of his own skin. _'I love you,'_ he thinks. He knows he can never say it. It would change everything. But he feels it so strongly, and sometimes he wonders if Jonny would say it back, believes with everything inside of him that he would. He opens his mouth, reckless from the happiness surrounding him, knowing he shouldn't say it but feeling the words bubbling up in him anyway and-

"Yo, Tazer, come play pool with us!" Shawzy shouts from halfway across the bar. The bubble between them bursts and the sounds of the bar come rushing back. Patrick flushes, realizing what he was just about to do. Jonny smiles at him apologetically, not seeming to see Patrick's inner turmoil, and goes to stand. It's only then that Patrick realizes he had, once again, slipped his fingers in the space between Jonny's wrist and the bracelets. He pulls them away, still slightly horrified at himself. Jonny just squeezes his knee one more time before he stands up and joins the boys.

4.

The fourth time is at Patrick's house.

He's been avoiding Jonny for the past month, since the almost-incident at the bar, but Patrick had a bad game tonight. He had so many turnovers he doesn't even want to think about it, and had a penalty that led to a goal against. It's not really a surprise when Jonny comes knocking at his door. He knew Jonny was trying to catch his eye in the locker room, but he slipped out while Jonny was still talking to the media.

"It's not your fault and you need to stop blaming yourself," Jonny says as soon as Patrick opens the door. He shoulders his way past Patrick, bag of food in hand, and heads toward the kitchen. Patrick just sighs. He's not going to argue with Jonny, no matter how badly he just wants to go to sleep and start again tomorrow. At least Jonny brought food.

He accepts the plate Jonny hands him, and follows him to the couch where he puts on River Monsters- something they can both get into. Apparently Jonny isn't actually planning on making Patrick talk about the game. He sighs in relief and actually manages to relax, knocking his knee against Jonny's in thanks.

When they're done eating, Jonny takes their plates back to the kitchen and Patrick's already half-asleep on the couch. He startles when Jonny comes back, sitting close to Patrick and pulling him in to lean against him. His head is on Jonny's shoulder at the perfect angle, not too much strain on his neck, and Jonny's arm comes around him, his hand landing on Patrick's collarbone. They've never done this before, but it feels so natural that Patrick can't even bring himself to worry about it. He lets himself relax against Jonny's side, his own hand coming up to grab Jonny's wrist before he can stop himself. He realizes distantly that he's grabbed Jonny's bracelets again, that he's running his thumb over the beads and feeling how they shift against his own skin, but he doesn't care. He's content exactly where he is.

5.

The fifth time is at a gay bar in Dallas.

He's not sure whose idea it was. They won the game in overtime: a gritty win that made them all too tired to want to hook up, but not too tired to want to dance. Patrick doesn't really get the logic. But, Jonny's going, so of course Patrick goes too. The only people that know about his sexuality are Sharpy and Jonny; Sharpy, because Patrick trusts him more than almost anyone in the world, and Jonny, because Patrick _does_ trust him more than anyone else in the world… and Patrick was maybe hoping Jonny would make some declaration of love. That didn't happen, obviously. He'd told Patrick that he was bi, and then they'd moved on. Patrick sighs just thinking about it.

He does decide to drink tonight. They don't fly out until around 10 and then they have a day off, so it shouldn't mess him up too bad. Some of the guys break off to dance, and Patrick slips past Jonny to head to the bar to get himself something to drink. He's waiting for the bartender to get closer, watching him work his way down the bar with a swiftness that Patrick can appreciate, when he hears a voice next to him.

"Haven't seen you around here before," the guys says. Patrick looks over, takes in dark hair and dark eyes, a plaid button down, jeans, and cowboy boots. He's cute, Patrick guesses, if you're into the cowboy look.

"Just in town visiting," Patrick smiles, trying to look uninteresting. Even in a city like Dallas where no one cares about hockey, Patrick really, really doesn't want to end up a headline.

"Friends in town?" Cowboy asks. Patrick sighs internally but turns just a little bit to face the guy.

"No, just here for work," he says vaguely, willing the bartender to hurry up. The sad thing is, if he wasn't here with the team, he might even take the guy up on the obvious invitation in his eyes. He's looking at Patrick in a way he doesn't normally get looked at by men, like he wants to eat him, but in a fun way. Sometimes Patrick wishes he wasn't so hopelessly in love with his best friend, and he could actually find someone to take home.

Before the guy can ask the obvious next question- what do you do for work?- there's an arm slipping around Patrick's waist and the warmth of someone's chest pressing against his back. He panics for a split second before he hears Jonny's voice.

"I didn't see you slip away," he says just loud enough for the guy to hear. He presses a kiss to Patrick's temple, and Patrick doesn't know how besotted his face must look, but it's enough that Cowboy turns away with a disappointed look.

"I wanted to get us drinks," Patrick responds, still distracted by Jonny's warmth. The bartender walks up then and fills their order pretty quick. Jonny never moves away. When they move to head back to the table, Patrick removes his fingers from where they had- surprise of all surprises- latched onto Jonny's bracelets, but Jonny grabs his fingers. Patrick feels like he might explode when Jonny links their fingers together, keeping ahold of Patrick as they make their way back to the table. It feels more like a declaration that it should.

When they get back to the table Patrick has to endure the usual chirps about being hit on by men but never by women, about how Jonny had to come and save him. He rolls his eyes and plays along, letting the boys have their fun. Jonny never lets go of his hand.

When they're back at the hotel an hour later, Patrick doesn't expect the knock at his door. He's even more surprised when Jonny pushes past him without a word, waits until the door closes behind him, and then presses Patrick up against it. There isn't an inch of space between them from shoulder to toe, and his lips are centimeters- _millimeters_ \- from Patrick's. Patrick closes his eyes, confused but wanting.

Jonny's lips brush Patrick's when he says quietly, "That guy wanted to take you home."

"Yeah," Patrick whispers back nonsensically, thinking of nothing but Jonny's mouth.

"Would you have gone?" There's no judgement in Jonny's tone, just curiosity.

"I don't know," he says truthfully. When he licks his lips, his tongue brushes Jonny's bottom lip. Patrick can't stop the quiet groan he lets out. "Jonny, please."

"Please, what? What do you want from me, Pat?"

"I love you," he says before he can stop himself. He feels tears well up in his eyes and he doesn't try to stop them from falling. Jonny pulls back and Patrick opens his eyes to see Jonny studying him. "I want you, Jon, I just… you're mine."

And then Jonny kisses him, like he can't help himself, like he's been _dying_ to.

"You're mine, too," he says, pulling Patrick to the bed.

+1

They decide to tell Sharpy and Abby first.

Well, _tell_ wouldn't be the right word. They're mostly just planning on going over for dinner and acting couple-y to see if Sharpy can figure it out. They make it all through dinner without either of them noticing anything out of the ordinary, even with them eating off of each other's plates or holding hands under the table. They're being pretty obvious. Patrick wonders if Sharpy's just oblivious, or if they've been doing this for longer than either one of them realized.

After dinner they decide to take it up a notch. Sharpy and Abby go up to put the girls to bed while Pat and Jonny wait on the couch to start a movie. They settle in nice and comfy; Patrick takes Jonny's hand and links their fingers together, pulling Jonny's hand onto his own lap so he can hook his other fingers in Jonny's bracelets. They still haven't really talked about it, but Jonny seems to have accepted that it's just something Patrick _does_ now. Patrick can't even really explain it.

Finally, when Sharpy and Abby walk in the room, they both freeze in the doorway and stare at them. Although, that could be more to do with the fact that Jonny leans over and kisses Patrick than because of the hand holding.

"So you finally worked your shit out?" Sharpy says when he finally snaps himself out of his surprise. Abby follows him to the other couch with a grin she's trying very unsuccessfully to hide.

"We wanted you to be the first to know," Jonny says, sounding quietly content, and he looks at Patrick so happily that it sends butterflies dancing in Patrick's stomach. Sharpy makes gagging noises, but Patrick ignores him, leaning in to kiss Jonny one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)


End file.
